A First Order Tale: Rampage of the Yellow Aliens
by AterribleScripter
Summary: Before Finn, Han Solo, and Chewbacca infiltrated Star Killer base, some incident went on with the stormtroopers and some UFO's. (this is a completely stupid story. read at your own risk)


This will be one of the stupidest Star Wars/fanfics you will ever read in your life. Anyways, let's begin.

 _ **STAR WARS: A FIRST ORDER TALE | Rampage of the Yellow Alien**_

The day when Maz Kanata's palace was invaded on Takodana, Rey was taken hostage by Kylo Ren. His fleet hyperspaced to Star Killer Base where he put Rey in a cell. Before Rey woke up and said, "Where am I?", there was a reckoning the minute after Kylo Ren and his stormtrooper guards restrained Rey while she was still passed out.

"Sir, we've spotted an unidentified spacecraft in the sky," a stormtrooper said to Ren who was still in the cell with Rey. "Any orders?"

"Shoot it down, I have to deal with the girl," Ren replied angrily. The trooper listened and the reported to a sergeant trooper.

* _Outside in the snow*_

"There has been a sighting of a UFO in the sky," the trooper said to the sergeant. "Ren's orders are to shoot it down." The sergeant raised his hand up and pointed to a trooper on the top railing, giving that trooper a signal to sound the alarm. The alarm blasted and stormtroopers in the interior were running to battle stations. Turrets energized and blasters locked and loaded, these stormtroopers were prepared for any combat situation. In the atmosphere was the UFO that was flying toward Star Killer Base. A sniper aimed at it to take a closer look.

"This is Ri-388, I got visuals on the UFO, over," the sniper said on the FO radio.

"Clear. Locking on target," said a turret operator.

"Hang on," continued the sniper, "I think I see... an alien flying that thing?" The infantry in the bunkers who ready for battle listened to the sniper's feedback. One of them said, "I think this alien may be familiar..."

The sniper zoomed in and took a closer look at the alien. It was yellow, looked like a 2D sprite image, and had big... black... joyful eyes... Holy crap. The sniper could only see the head though. To the left, he saw another UFO that is the same model as the one with the alien. This time, that UFO had another alien that was very identical to the other one, only wearing an orange cap instead of antennae.

"Updates on status, I've reported two UFOs, both with yellow-colored hostiles. Fire when ready," the sniper reported.

"What the hell? I thought I saw one!" a witness stormtrooper of the UFO said. "Whatever. It doesn't matter anymore. Let's shoot them down!"

"Roger. Fire at will!", and the men in the bunkers, plus the turrets, fired away at the UFOs. Special TIE fighters swooped to the sky and focused fire on the UFOs with green lasers blazing. The problem was that the UFOs were moving too fast and were evading the lasers in all directions, making all the laser shots miss. Suddenly, the UFOs started firing back thousands of electric bolts that zapped portions of the ground, exploded some bunkers, and knocked over some stormtroopers.

"Those things have mini lightning bolts!"

"You damn right. We better ignite some lock-on missiles," a turret operator responded. The operator then pushes a button on his controller which launched two guided missiles toward the alien ships. The missiles missed, but one of them turned back and exploded, causing instability to the UFOs and making them crash-land into the cold snow below. Infantry crews came out of their bunkers to surround the crash site with their blasters at the ready

"FREEZE!" screamed some of the stormtroopers. "Hold your hands where we can see them and submit to the First Order!"

The yellow alien with the orange cap jumped out along with the one that didn't have a cap, and screamed "WAGAAAAH!", and blaster bolts blazed like madness. The yellow aliens fired electric bolts at every stormtrooper in sight. The standard E-11 blaster rifles were no match for the aliens and their phasers of death. The yellow aliens were also good at dodging blaster fire, getting close enough to the troopers to chomp their heads and slice-and-dice them with their daggers. Worse still, every time the aliens are hit, they die easily but respawn back again!

A sniper then looked at the yellow aliens from a distance. He saw they were causing extreme havoc to the stormtrooper as many were already dead.

"What the hell? Are those sprite images?!" the sniper said to himself. He was confused so he wiped the front lens of his sniper scope. Sure enough, they ARE sprite images.

"They are sprite images!", another sniper replied next to him. "And boy are these things so stupidly anoy- ARE THEY FIRING PLASMA?! THE YELLOW ALIENS ARE SHOOTING PURPLE PLASMA BALLS!" The second sniper saw the yellow aliens shooting plasma balls and with that, blowing up bunkers and barracks into flames, leaving a large trail of melted snow, plus a ton of dead bodies with heads chopped off by the daggers.

On the ground, the yellow aliens with their dilated, black, joyful eyes and their mouths in a constant ":D" position, still cause chaos. The stormtroopers on the ground were getting more pissed off as they die and respawn, die and respawn, over and over again.

"How in the world are these things possible?!" a trooper screamed in his walkie-talkie. "Hurry up and get some TIE fighters to deal with these retro wanksters!" And so it happened. TIE fighters launched and went rapid-fire on the aliens, only because the aliens were so good at evading, the lasers kept missing. Even when the TIEs do manage to kill the yellow aliens, they keep respawning!

3 minutes later, the ground was covered with dead stormtroopers and virtually most of the snow around the area was gone. The yellow aliens broke into the interior of the base and began to again, blast every trooper they could see. Ren heard this. Phasma heard this. Hux heard this.

"What the flippity-flop is going on out there?! Why are there giant yellow alien heads in the base?!" Hux yelled as he looked balcony inside the interior. He saw the aliens blasting everything from crates, stormtroopers, sentry turrets, and doors. The yellow alien with the orange cap had picked up an E-11 blaster rifle from a dead trooper and started shooting it with unlimited ammo. The yellow alien without the cap dual wielded two sentry turrets ripped from the walls. The aliens nudged themselves back-to-back and fired endlessly. Their main goal was to head to the hangar where the TIE's were and fly out of Star Killer Base.

Captain Phasma walked behind Hux on the balcony and asked, "Orders to fire, sir."

"Proceed, everything" Hux replied. He granted orders to initiate the alarm locking down all doors. His eyes were with rage and fiery red flames. The doors were shut, the aliens were trapped and cornered by many troopers.

"PUT THE WEAPONS DOWN!" yelled a sergeant directing at the yellow creatures still aiming their barrels toward the stormtroopers surrounding them. The aliens didn't listen. 3... 2... 1... BADA-BING BADA-BOOM! The aliens could throw grenades that exploded within a massive radius, destroying the doors that cornered them. The aliens ran as fast as their little legs could carry, running and gunning down many stormtroopers and leaving hundreds of dead bodies lying on the ground. Some bodies have fallen into the abyss of the base.

"This needs to stop. Enough is enough with these freaks. It's time we end the chaos," spoke Captain Phasma in the speakers. "On my mark-" and the aliens still run'n gunning shot the speakers off of the ceiling and walls causing a loud ringing noise. They were now only a few meters from the hangar door, guarded by hundreds of stormtroopers. There was a brief pause and then a stormtrooper blasted away with its stationed turret. The other troopers focused fire. Yet the aliens were too fast and they caught up with the troopers and slice-and-diced them again with their daggers! Until the special troopers with their batons rolled out in front of the aliens, ready to swing away. The batons were-sadly-no match for the aliens themselves as they just jumped from trooper-to-trooper, chomping off their heads. Making it to the hangar, the yellow aliens stole a TIE and flew off into space. They blasted a few TIES so that the stormtroopers couldn't have a way.

Kylo Ren was done interrogating Rey and was afraid. As he left the interrogation room, while he was walking, a stormtrooper came up to him and said, "The intruders escaped," and when Ren and the trooper looked to the right, they saw the hangar on fire and the TIE the yellow aliens escaped with flying away from Star Killer Base. The trooper scoped in to take a closer look at the TIE. Sure enough, in the window were two yellow aliens-one with a cap-and their big heads with black dilated eyes looking at Ren, waving their hands. Ren tried to think of why the aliens made a stupid decision to raid Star Killer Base just to steal a TIE fighter. And then Hux and Phasma reported to Ren.

"Sir, we have a report," stated Hux. "The aliens destroyed much of the docking station but we have no reason why they would've done this."

Ren then slowly turned his head to Hux and crossed his arms. Hux knew what he was trying to say.

"REALLY?! ALL THEY WANTED TO DO WAS GET A DAMN TIE FIGHTER FOR THEM TO FLY AWAY TO SPACE?!" screamed Hux as he was filled with rage.

Phasma continued, "we aren't sure why they could've asked us. However, judging by our strike force, they probably had a reason to cause havoc in our base. We learned a lesson. We all should be more cautious about those who enter our atmosphere."

"I'm heading to Snoke now. This girl needs to be dealt with," Ren finally said after Phasma and Hux were done talking. Later, Ren walked away as Phasma turned to Hux and said, "let's get our troops to clean up." After that, Phasma walked back to her division. Hux then turned to the surviving stormtroopers who were standing in a shoulder-to-shoulder line and yelled at them, "PIECES OF GARBAGE WHO CAN'T HANDLE SOME STUPID ALIEN BOIS." and finally walked off.

 **And this wraps up what happened before Finn, Han Solo, and Chewbacca infiltrated Star Killer Base**


End file.
